A Hero and His Shadow
by Ghirahim The Demon Lord
Summary: After the events of four swords, manga version. How does Vio feel about everything that happened, and to what lengths will he go to see shadow again? Rated M for language, violence, and smut. Yaoi, contains Shadow x Vio, and some small Red x Blue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Regret.

 _Why can't I stop thinking like this? He gone, for good. Then why? Why do I still have hope? Hope that he will someday return? The dark mirrors broken, shattered, like my heart. Then why, do I talk to my shadow, in hopes that it's him I'm really talking to, and not a creation of the sun. Please, tell me. PLEASE!_

I lay on my bed, flipping through an old book of mine, when Red bursts into the room. "Vio! Vio! You have to help me!"

"What is it this time?" I ask, irritation intertwined with my voice.

"It's Blue. He's really angry at me. Now he wants to clobber me!" Red complains, tears brimming in his blue eyes.

' _Of course. Those two are always at it, but always seem to make up in the end._ ' I think to myself, whilst putting my book down. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yay!" Red exclaims, sniffing a little.

But before I can even get up from my bed, Blue burst in, scorch marks all over his skin. He looks as if a fire dragon from Skyrim was just attacking him, that's how bad it is.

"There you are…." Blue says, in a deep gruff voice.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, rubbing my temples.

" **THIS** one is what happened!" Blue points toward Red. "He got his hands on his fire rod again, and blasted me with it square in the face."

A slight chuckle escapes my lips. It was always Red who brought humor along with his mistakes, and each one more funny then the last. _'_ _Shadow would love to see this….No! Stop thinking of him!'_ I think to myself, shaking my head slightly.

"You okay Vio?" Red asks, his voice wavering a bit.

"W-what?" I ask looking up.

"You were mumbling something about Shadow again, completely lost in thought." Blue says, leaning against the wall.

I didn't even realize I was thinking out loud. I scratch the back of my head, sweat forming on the palms of my hands.

"It's okay, nothing to worry about. Now, let's get you guys dealt with." I say, my cool and collected self-back.

"It's okay, I think we're good now. I think you really need some alone time. So do us." Blue said, putting his arm around Reds shoulder, a blush forming on both of their faces.

"Um…okay, I guess." I say, waving goodbye as they walk out my bedroom door.

Once their gone, I fall back into my bed. My eyes feel as heavy as lead, and just want to close tight for a long time. I allow them that wish, and fall asleep.

 _It would be great if shadow were here to keep me warm. Like old times. Why can't he be here now? Did I break his trust and heart so much that he decided to break the mirror? Is that why he left? Because of my betrayal? I regret so much, but my biggest regret, is letting him shatter the dark mirror, and my heart._

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a hero and his shadow! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Loneliness

Two heroes, one in violet and one in cerulean. One calm and collected, the other angry yet determined. Both wallowing in shame and loneliness. Both, missing the ones they love, the ones they are forbidden to be with by fate. But will fate stop them being with there one and only?

Vio still laid in bed, as the morning sun begins to creep up from the shadows. His eyes of light blue opened slightly, only to close again. Vio rolled the other way, facing away from the warm sun, to the cold shadows. He felt more, 'at home', in the cold dark. Vio hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He had non-stop dreams of none other than, Shadow. His beloved Shadow. He had a few, wet dreams, about him. And no one can get comfortable if you constantly have to go the bathroom. The last thing he wanted to do was get up from bed at the moment. Though, Vio's wish would not come to view with a raging Green to burst through the door. "Can you deal with them?!" Green half-yelled at Vio.

Vio, still groggy from the early wake up call, looked up at Green from under the covers. "W-who?" Vio asked with a yawn.

"Blue and Red are at it again. Can you just, I don't know, separate them or something?" Green said, sitting down on Vio's bed.

Vio sat up, his golden hair sticking up in different directions. Rubbing his eyes and yawning once more, he got up from his bed and headed for the door. He didn't care if he was still only in a long purple tank-top with black trousers underneath. He had enough of the two bickering. Of course they had to this on the worst possible day. As Vio walked through the hallway, he glanced at the large mirror on the wall to his left. He noticed the black bags under his eyes and how funky his hair really looked, but he couldn't help but chuckle a little. _'_ _Shadow looked like this one morning. I think it was the second or third day I was at the palace. He woke up late and came to a meeting in nothing but his boxers. His hair a mess and all. He still commanded with an iron fist though._ _He looked so cute.'_ Vio thought, touching the glass.

Vio let out another chuckle, before heading downstairs to deal with the two menaces of his morning. Little to his knowledge, a pair of two, bright crimson eyes, spied from the mirror, keeping a good watch on the hero in violet.


End file.
